mistakes and apologies
by shimo hyozan
Summary: Iketani finds out something about Mako...the wrong way...without her knowing. He accidentally stumbles across her with someone secretly. Find out more! please review! arigatou! )


Initial D - Mistakes and apologies 

**Author's note**: standard disclaimer thing: I do not own Initial D, I do not own the characters and names. The plot is patterned to the chobits episode 'Chii entertains'...so there...enjoy! And please review. Tell me your opinions or stuff.... )

Chapter 01

It was 11:30pm and there was a party going on. A celebration was being held for Sato Mako had just been engaged to Takahashi Ryousuke. All of Mako's girlfriends held a surprise party at her apartment. Mako hadn't told anyone else except her girlfriends. So they ate and drank...more of the latter though. The effect was all the ladies were drunk especially the bride-to-be.

At 12:00pm, Mako sent all of her friends home. She accompanied them outside then she wandered around aimlessly around the street, since she was drunk. She kept fighting the urge to sit down but then eventually, she hit someone hard. She looked up at the person bleary-eyed.

It was Iketani

"Mako-chan? Are you alright?" Iketani inquired

Mako tried to speak but her words were all too slurry to understand.

"what? I can't understand you?" Iketani said

Mako's eyelids flickered

"I have to take you somewhere, you look VERY drunk. Can you stand up?"

Mako nodded as she stood up, but she lost balance and Iketani caught her.

"we'll go to my apartment, it's the only place I can think of" so Iketani place one of Mako's hand over his neck and wrapped one of his arms around her waist. They then started walking.

A minute later, the two came across a busy and noisy street. The noise kept Mako awake and a bit more conscious that her eyes opened wide. She concentrated on the cars by the street, since it interested her and thinking of which kept her awake. She mentally identified the color and model as her eyes wandered from car to car.

'A black Benz, a red S14, an orangeR32, um...a blue Silvia, a brown. S13, a gray lanevo, a white lanevo, a white EG6, a white FC, a—' her thoughts were cut off by the sight of the last car she identified. She looked again to check if her eyes were deceiving her. Unfortunately, they weren't. Iketani lead her to a right turn then they continued walking again. Too many thoughts were in Mako's head until she couldn't take it anymore. Her vision darkened then she fainted. Iketani noticed the sudden shift of bodyweight so he looked at Mako. Her eyes were closed so he concluded that she fell asleep. He stopped and carried her instead to his destination.

Upon entering his place, he gently laid Mako on his bed and tucked her in. he then proceeded to his kitchen and got two glasses of water. He placed one on his bedside table and gulped down the other. He stared at the lady sleeping on his bed. It was dark in his room yet the moon shone through his window. It gave Mako a radiance that he had never seen before. He turned to leave but ceased when something caught his attention through the corner of his eye. He came closer to Mako and looked at the place where he saw something. Then, he saw it flash. He looked even closer and saw on Mako's right hand ring finger, a gold ring. Iketani backed off, thinking to himself, 'Mako-chan's engaged???'

He couldn't believe it. ' why hasn't she told me' he thought. He sat down on the floor, back rested on the wall. He closed his eyes, trying to sleep. A thought ran through his head 'I wonder who the guy could be'

A while later, he fell asleep.

The next morning

Iketani woke up, still wondering whom the guy could be. He stood up and stretched. He looked at his bed, where Mako lay sleeping peacefully. He looked away and proceeded to his bathroom for a shower. The shower knob creaked and water started hitting the tiled bathroom floor.

Later on, the shower knob creaked once more and the sound of water splashing stopped. Mako stirred and opened her eyes. A pain burst in her head so she sat up. She places her hands on the sides of her head. Iketani stepped out of the bathroom, fully dressed and looking fresh. He noticed Mako awake so he approached her and said

"good morning, Mako-chan. May I get you anything?"

"yes. Do you have any headache pills?"

"ah!! Sure, sure!!! Just a minute!" Iketani said as he zoomed off to the medicine cabinet. He found the headache pills easily and got a few tablets. He handed one to Mako, who gladly took them and drank them

"it'll take a few minute to take effect..." Iketani added

"yes" Mako replied as she lay down. Then she asked "Iketani-sempai, what time is it?"

Iketani glanced at the wall clock and prompted "6:30am, why?"

"no reason. What happened last night?" she inquired and Iketani relayed to her the story, as he was doing so, mental pictures appeared in her head. The party, herself sending her friends home and going wandering afterwards, she bumped into Iketani, who took her to his place. They walked then they came across a busy and noisy street, she saw cars then...

Mako suddenly bolted up. She remembered seeing it, the white FC. She stood up and tried to tidy up herself.

"Mako-chan..."

"I'm sorry Iketani but I forgot to do something important so I have to go now........." Mako replied

"are you sure you're already okay? No more headache?"

"yeah... Arigato, Iketani-sempai" as she bowed before him. She went past him and proceeded to the door when

"wait, Mako-chan"

He wanted to ask her who proposed to her. She stood there, looking very puzzled. Iketani hesitated saying "nothing...um...bye, take care of yourself"

"Thank you, Iketani.You too" and she stepped out of the door and clicked the door shut.

"Mako-chan" Iketani whispered to himself.

minutes later

Mako had just arrived in her apartment. She went to her couch and sat down. She placed her elbows on her knees and rested her head on her hands. She sighed and murmured 'I'm so sorry, Ryousuke-kun' as a tear dropped onto the floor.

the next day

Iketani was walking home from an exhausting day from work. He took one of the side streets home to be able to avoid the noise that the sidewalks offered. As he turned right, he thought of Mako once more. Eyes down on the floor, he saw a water droplet hit the floor. He stopped and held out a hand. A drop of water tickled his palm. He looked up to the sky. Dark clouds were rolling and before he could do anything, rain started pouring down. "great, now it's raining........." Iketani said as he continued walking. He looked up ahead and saw two dim blinking lights. Out of curiosity, he started to walk faster and see. When he was nearer, he identified the lights to be emergency lights. 'a car?' Iketani thought. He saw a blurry figure under the lamplight. Since it was raining hard, visibility was very vague so Iketani inched his way closer. He saw the figure clearer and stopped to see.

A man with reddish-brown hair was hugging a lady with long, straight black hair under an umbrella.

Iketani turned to leave, thinking ' its just a couple...probably going to make out later on' he turned around and took a step forward when the man spoke up in a handsome yet caring voice

"Mako-chan, please don't cry........."

Upon hearing the name, Iketani stopped dead in his tracks. He turned around and looked at the couple, wide-eyed. "Mako-chan?" he whispered to himself.

A small sniffle was heard, then Mako spoke

"I'm not crying........."

"......then why does my chest feel wet?"

"it's raining, isn't it?"

The man gently rubbed Mako's back. He pulled away and cupped her chin in one hand. He held it up for him to see. Her teary-stained eyes were looking back at him. He smiled at her and said

"you look so cute when you cry........."

Mako laughed a little and he kept on smiling. He let his hand drop as Mako wrapped her arms around his neck. She buried her head gently on his chest, saying

"Ryousuke-kun, I'm so sorry"

Iketani's eyes widened when he heard the man's name. 'Ryousuke...Ta-Takahashi?' he choked out to himself.

"I already told you Mako, I already forgive you. Just promise me that you won't go drinking then go wandering off afterwards, understood? I wouldn't want anything to happen to my Mako-chan........."

He felt Mako's head nod afterwards

"Why, if you hadn't bumped into Iketani, something could've happened to you. I guess I'll have to thank Iketani someday......"

Mako looked at him

"but, Ryousuke-kun! Nobody else knows! Won't it be a shock for him?"

"yes. Him and everyone else will be shocked but what can they do? I'm hopelessly in love with you and they can't change that. We're already engaged and soon, we'll get married. Nobody can reverse that"

Mako smiled at him and said "I love you, Ryousuke-kun"

"and I also love you, my Mako-chan"

They kissed each other and pulled away after a few moments

"c'mon, it's getting late. I have to take you home" Ryousuke said

"please stay with me. I don't want to be alone" Mako replied

"sure" Ryousuke said and he smiled at her

He then led her in his car. He got in and started the engine. They zoomed off into the night, leaving behind a shadow hidden beyond the darkness.


End file.
